W sidłach zbrodni...
Bucky po cichu zakradał się korytarzykiem. Bucky: Odpłacę ci się. Trzymał w ręce wiadro z woskiem. Bucky: 'Za to poniżenie! ''Uchylił lekko drzwi licząc iż jest tam prowadząca. '''Bucky: A masz! Wyskoczył nagle, ale jak się okazało nikogo nie było. Bucky: 'Ale!? ''Zdenerwowany zaczął się rozglądać. 'Bucky: '''Hmm.. to trochę dziwne. Nie mam pojęcia jak poprowadzimy show bez prowadzącej.. ''Pobladł i popadł w panikę. '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Przyczepa Aktorów 130px ''W przyczepie Aktorów trwała dość poważna awantura odnośnie wydarzeń z poprzedniego dnia. '''Pedro: '''Dwulicówka! Żeś śmiała! '''Silvi: Jak śmiałam! Po prostu nie mogłam! Pedro: Nie mogłaś czy po prostu nie chciałaś! Silvi: Musiałam być wierna przyjaciółce. Z szyderczym uśmiechem spoglądała na niego, prowokując go bardziej. Pedro: Zawierasz umowę i chwilę potem ją łamiesz!? Silvi: Nic sobie nie przypominam. Prawda Yukiyo? Yukiyo: Prawda. Pedro: A po czyjej ty stronie jesteś!? Yukiyo: Zła... Zacierała złowieszczo ręce wyglądając co najmniej podejrzanie. Joqline: 'Proszę uspokójcie się. ''Podeszła do Silvi. '''Joqline: '''Ona nic złego nie zrobiła. Była po prostu dobrą przyjaciółką. '''Pedro: '''Ona!? PRAWDZIWĄ! '''Joqline: To że jest spokrewniona z Mar.. Nagle zatkała sobie usta. Pedro: ŻĘĘĘ CO!!!! Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): I po co gadała!? Wszyscy co wiedzieli o mnie wylecieli a teraz oni się dowiadują. Chociaż.. będę w centrum uwagi jak zawsze a to przysporzy mi jeszcze więcej zabawy z wywalaniem tych nieudaczników. Jak chociażby dzisiaj tego gangsterka. Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Ona ma czelność bronić Pythona!? Ona jest zła i to widać jej machloje. Joqline jest albo po prostu idiotką albo nie udaje! '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Silvi nigdy nie była dla mnie okropna i różni się od podłego brata. To co mi powiedziała było smutne. To on ją katował. '''Pedro: '''Tak chcesz załatwić? Dobra. ''Wyciągnął swój pistolet. '''Pedro: '''Chcesz grać nieuczciwie? Ja ci to zagwarantuję. '''Silvi: '''Nie boje się dzieci. '''Pedro: NIE JESTEM DZIECKIEM! Silvi: 'Powiedział łatwo wyprowadzony z równowagi. ''Uśmiała się wesoło, po czym wyszła. 'Joqline: '''Poczekaj! ''Pobiegła prosto za nią. 'Pedro: '''Nyah! ''Wkurzony padł na łóżko i zaczął histerycznie w nie uderzać. 'Yukiyo: '''Jak dziecko.. ''Spoglądała się na niego. '''Yukiyo: Oszalałe dziecko... Nawiedzone... Psychodeliczne zaczęła się śmiać. Całej sytuacji bacznie spoglądał się Rufus schowany pod kołdrą. Rufus: Ta drużyna to psychole. Schował się pod kołdrą. Rufus: 'CO by robić.. ''Nerwowo zaciskał pięści. 'Rufus: '''Wkupić się w jego łaski czy w jej? ''Wystawił ręce machając nimi raz do góry raz na dół. 'Rufus: '''Pedro raczej jest skończony a Silvi jest potworem. Nieważne co wybiorę. ''Z oczu zaczęły mu samoczynnie cisnął łzy. 'Rufus: '''Mogę stracić życie. ''Siedział tam dalej nie wychylając się nawet o centymetr. Łazienki 130px Dziewczyny wbiły do łazienki i od razu sięgnęły po kosmetyki. 'Joqline: '''Oni są naprawdę dziwni. ''Sięgnęła po szminkę. 'Silvi: '''Ta.. ''Z niezwykłą niechęcią chciało się jej rozmawiać z nią. '''Silvi: Dziwny trochę. Wkurzył się ale co tam. Joqline: '''To fair? '''Silvi: Dla ciebie bardzo. Wyszczerzyła się nieszczerze. Silvi: 'Przecież byłam wierna tobie. '''Joqline: '''No fakt.. a ja cię podejrzewałam. ''Smutno spoglądała na wodę. '''Silvi: Nie ma problemu. Machnęła ręką. Joqline: Ehh.. może czasem ja jestem ta zła? Silvi: 'Nie jesteś! Na poprawę humoru spróbuj. ''Dała jej lakier. 'Silvi: '''Ale jak zużyjesz to cię znienawidzę! ''Dziewczyna zaśmiałą się i odebrała to jako przyjacielski gest. Silvi jednak dosłownie o tym myślała. 'Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Boshe.. no nie. Jak można być takim tępym osiołem. Tori ma kiepski gust do wyboru prawdziwych rywali. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Coś mi nie pasuje. Powinnam trochę uwziąć się na Pedra za to jak ją potraktował. Przyczepa Stażystów 130px ''Wszyscy z niecierpliwością oczekiwało na Johna który wyszedł na chwilę po jedzenie. Otworzył drzwi i nagle. 'Ellen: '''Wilkommen! ''Uradowana drużyna przywitała go. 'John: '''Hej.. emm.. '''Hernando: '''Ziom witaj w drużynie. ''Przytulił go dwuznacznie. '''John: '''Eee okej? Ciebie też tak witali? '''Hernando: '''Noo! Bajer co nie? '''John: '''Nie powiem że mi źle. '''Derek: Dobrze to było trochę dziwne.. okej ale jednak dziwne. Rouse: Upolujmy coś od razu! Wyciągnęła fazer mierząc na okno. Rouse: '''Czuję ich. Bliskooo! '''John: Wiecie co dzięki za miłe powitanie ale długo raczej nie zagoszczę. Derek: '''Ale przecież to twoja nowa drużyna. '''John: Wiecie zostawiłem coś w drugiej przyczepie. Lekko się wycofał. E'llen:' Nein.. zostać! John: 'A co mi tam. ''Wybiegł z hukiem, tak szybko jak się pojawił. '''Ellen: Meine niespodzianka nie wypaliła. Wkurzona tupnęła nogą chwytając za bat. Ellen: 'Chyba trzeba kogoś podszkolić., ''Zacisnęła nim aż wystrzeliła kilka razy. 'Derek: '''Spokojnie. pewnie czuł się spłoszony. ''Nagle zaczęło coś chrupać. '''Derek: Rouse? Dziewczyna unosiła materac, chwytając ręką jakieś kulki i żując je. Rouse: 'To ślad.. ''Żuła je z skwaszoną miną. '''Rouse: '''To smak obcych! '''Derek: '''Uhh to jest bardziej niezdrowe. '''Ellen: O nein! Złapała ją zaciągając na bok. Rouse: '''Ona mnie porywa! '''Hernando: '''Ziomek! '''Derek: '''Hmm? '''Hernando: '''Masz jeszcze te karty? '''Derek: '''Te do gry w smoki i lochy? '''Hernando: '''No zagrajmy! '''Derek: Pewnie chcesz elfy.. Hernando: To lamerskie ale widziałeś ich zderzaki!? Derek: 'Nie zwracałem na to uwagi, ale nie pogardzę że chcesz zagrać. '''Hernando: '''Odlot! ''Usiedli gdzieś w rogu oddając się grze. Ellen zaczęła szkolić Rouse by nie wyjadała kotów z kurzu spod tapczanu. John tak naprawdę nie uciekł tylko spoglądał zza ukrytego okna co się dzieje. 'John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wyglądają w miarę bardziej przyjaźniej. Jeszcze to powitanie. Mało kto mnie witał. Zazwyczaj zaczynało się od wydania jakiegokolwiek rozkazu i to najczęściej Waruj i informuj o psach. TO było. Akurat ciekawe i miłe przeżycie. Wstydzę się jak zachowałem. Plac przed przyczepami 130px 130px ''Zawodnicy którzy się zebrali chwile później na placu byli zaskoczeni, ale i uradowani. '''Pedro: '''Prowadzącej nie ma!? '''Yukiyo: CO! UCIEKŁA! Zaczęła się ekscytować. Joqline: '''W końcu odpuściła. '''Rouse: Wrócę do polowań! Derek: Ale ludziska.. Wyszedł przed grupę. Derek: Skoro jej nie ma to nikt nie wygra miliona. Rufus: 'ŻE JAK! '''Derek: '''Brak prowadzącego, brak zadań, brak oglądalności i brak zwycięzcy. '''Bucky: '''No wiecie.. ''Nie odpowiadała mu ta rola, ale ktoś musiał ją przejąć. 'Bucky: '''Tori by nie chciała tego! ''Z podniesioną głową, zaczął stanowczo mówić do zawodników. '''Bucky: Wyjątkowo ja mam dla was zadanie! Pedro: Nowość. Bucky: Ta.. Westchnął. Bucky: Mam podejrzenia... Wskazał na mapie opuszczone studia. Bucky: Tori gdzieś nam zniknęła i musicie ją odnaleźć! Derek: '''Hmm? Kryminalny? '''Pedro: O ta! John: Znowu coś dla nas? Pedro: 'Pewno protegowany. Ale tym razem się zmierzymy. '''John: '''To będzie interesujące. ''Wymienili spojrzenia. Dla nich zapowiadało się na rywalizację. '''Bucky: Kryminalne czy nie znajdźcie żeście ją! Opuszczony Plan, Salon 130px 130px Zawodnicy weszli do studia gdzie ponoć zaginęła prowadząca. Obie drużyny zaczęły się rozglądać. Silvi: 'Szczerze? ''Rozłożyła się jak gdyby nic na kanapie. '''Silvi: Mnie się nie chce jej szukać. Pedro: No proszę. Chcesz mnie zdenerwować? Zacierał ręce spoglądając na nie. Joqline: Ma rację. Drżała nieco przerażona. Derek: Boisz się tego miejsca? Joqline: Trochę.. Yukiyo: Tego miejsca? Wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem. John: Ucisz się trochę.. Wkurzona złapała go. Yukiyo: Mnie chcesz uciszać!? John: '''Wiesz.. wolę nie. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): A bał się o mnie. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): A bałem się o Pedra... Ellen: 'Gleich! ''Zwróciła się do drużyny. '''Ellen: '''Er się obijają więc wkraczamy do akcji! '''Hernando: Znaczy idziemy za zaplecze lala? Ellen się tylko uśmiechnęła. Ellen: 'Ja mein Freunde. ''Zaciągnęła i rzeczywiście do kąta. Jednak przeliczył się nieco. 'John: '''Więc zacznijmy szukać poszlak! ''Natychmiast rzucił się na stos papierów. 'Derek: '''Rozdzielmy się najlepiej. '''Pedro: '''Zróbmy podobnie. ''Wkurzony spojrzał an Silvi która się obijała. Opuszczony Plan, Piwnice 130px Były to stare podziemia. Nieużywane od wielu, wielu lat. Zazwyczaj kryły się tam porzucone statywy, ozdoby, kostiumy, rekwizyty i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy. '''Joqline: Co to było!? Rufus: Tak! Nie ja! Wywrócił tylko oczami i poszedł się rozejrzeć. Rufus: 'Pewnie myszy. ''Nagle coś mu skoczyło na twarz. Zaczął panikować i trącił się o meble. Wystraszona Joqline schowała się i postanowiła nie wychodzić stamtąd. 'Joqline: '''Jest dobrze. ''Skulona kryła się za płachtami. 'Joqline: '''Nie boję się. ''Zakryła sobie uszy by nie słyszeć tego jęku. '''Yukiyo: Czuć od ciebie strach.. Dziwnie zaciągnęła się. Yukiyo: Desperacja.. Joqline: '''Aa.. nie pomagasz. '''Yukiyo: Ciemność nikogo nie szczędzi.. Delikatnie sunęła ręką tworząc delikatny, lecz rażąco przeraźliwy powiew. Yukiyo: Kto wie.. czu już nie dopada! Joqline z hukiem wybiegła uciekając gdzie pieprz rośnie. Yukiyo: Hahahaha! Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie ważne nic. Ja się jej boję.. Trzeba ją wywalić! Yukito (W pokoju zwierzeń): Niech zażyją koszmaru.. całe życie nim jest! AHAHAHAH! Obolały Rufus wrócił do nich. Rufus: Mogłyście mi pomóc! Yukiyo: Twoja twarz.. jest piękna! Rufus: '''Ta.. te zadrapania są przeurocze! '''Yukiyo: Koszmarnie! Rufus: 'I bądź tu sarkastyczny.. ''Morderczym wzrokiem spoglądała na niego. '''Rufus: Możesz przestać.. Powoli się wycofywał. Yukiyo: 'Ale co ja robię? ''Zbliżała się coraz bardziej powodując u niego jeszcze większy niepokój. '''Joqline: Nie.. Wyskoczyła i uciekła prędko gdzie mogła. Opuszczony Plan, Kuchnia 130px Po sromotnym laniu jakie dostał Hernando zdołał się wymknąć. Za sobą pociągnął Rouse. Rouse: Serio zachciało ci się jeść? Hernando: Poszłaś za mną hmm? Przeszukiwał szafkę. Rouse: '''Mam swoje podejrzenie. '''Hernando: A jakie to ziomalko? Rouse: 'Nie nazywaj mnie tak! '''Hernando: '''Luuuuzik. ''Wyciągnął jakąś paczkę i zainteresował się nią. 'Rouse: '''Mam wrażenie.. że kosmici się ukrywają. I ty jesteś podejrzany. Najbardziej. Nikt nie potrafi tak nieudolnie podrywać! ''Ten jednak nie śłuchał tylko grzebał ręką w środku pudełka. Lekko zdenerwowana Rouse uderzyła w blat. 'Hernando: '''Czujesz te wibracje!? '''Rouse: '''Kosmici! ''Specjalnie wykorzystała i rzuciła się na niego.~ '''Rouse: Musisz.. Hernando: 'Przestań! Ellen już mnie napastowała! ''Wyginała mu rękę, ale jemu to się podobało. '''Rouse: '''Cieszysz się!? '''Hernando: Leżysz na mnie a to już coś! Rouse: Obrzydliwe ale.. Zsunęła mu koszulę. Sprawdzała czy nie jest na pewno kosmitą. Zaczęła mu coś robić. Nagle w tej niezręcznej sytuacji przyłapał ich John. Sam zgłodniał i chciał sprawdzić. John: '''Nonono.. '''Rouse: O.. John: Chyba wam przeszkadzam. Dziewczyna wyglądała jakby zaraz miała zejść. Rouse: Ja.. przyłapuję kosmitę! John: Pewnie.. Powoli zasuwał drzwi. Rouse: Idż! Nagle chwyciła swój pistolet i strzeliła. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Chciałbym zapomnieć, ale nie mogę. '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Czuję się zdruzgotana.. '''Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): O yeah! Opuszczony Plan, Salon 130px 130px Ellen: Jawohl! Z zadowoleniem kończyła swoją pracę. Derek: 'Udało się? ''Zerknął by się bliżej przyjrzeć. 'Ellen: '''Du denkst das ich bin głupia! '''Derek: '''Nie, ale to nie za każdym razem się udaje. ''Wziął prowizoryczną lupę i się przyjrzał odciskom. '''Derek: '''Wyglądają dość prozaicznie. '''Ellen: Bez różnicy. Derek: '''Linie papilarne są raczej identyczne dla kogoś. Mam wrażenie że można sprawdzić. '''Ellen: Sprawdzić? Jak du kann je zachować. Derek: '''No tego nie wiem. '''Ellen: '''Und oczywiste jest. To prowadzącą nas chce nastraszyć. '''Derek: Ale to za prosto się układa. Ellen: A sie ist bystra? Nagle jego tok myślenia zmienił się. Derek: Masz rację. Niepotrzebnie na to traciłem czas. Ellen: '''Und.. was du chciałeś mich spytać? '''Derek: A to? To potajemnie ci powiem. Zaprowadził ją na bok z dala od kamer i by ich nie usłyszeli. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wywalił mein Freunde, weil ich przyznaję dobry pomysł. '''Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli to wypali w końcu kto inny zacznie triumfować swym mieczem. Silvi wciąż w bezruchy leżała na kanapie. Pedro: '''Wiesz? '''Silvi: '''A cóż? '''Pedro: No.. wiesz jak traktuję nielojalnych? Przekręcił karabinkiem w pistolecie. Silvi: Pacyfikujesz? Pedro: To raczej za dobre słowo. Silvi: '''Dla mnie pasuje wręcz idealnie. '''Pedro: Czyżby? Silvi: '''A tobie się nie podoba? '''Pedro: Możliwe. Lubię różne rzeczy. Nieco zdezorientowany Rufus nasłuchiwał się tej dziwnej rozmowie. Rufus: Musicie tak gadać? Powiedzcie sobie że się nie lubicie. Pedro: 'Nie lubimy? ''Zaśmiał się. '''Pedro: '''Ja jej za zdradę wręcz nienawidzę. '''Silvi: Przewrażliwiony jesteś kotku. Rufus: Meh.. Założył ręce i wrócił do swojej pracy. Silvi: Co ty w ogóle kombinujesz!? Rufus: Staram się przy zadaniu? Nie było wątpliwości co do tego, że oboje wybuchli z tego powodu śmiechem. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Nie jestem az tak bezużyteczny.. prawda? '''Rufus: '''Nigdy więcej.. ''Westchnął kończąc powoli swoją analizę. 'Pedro: '''Hmm? ''Kątem oka spoglądał. '''Pedro: To jest żałosne szczerze mówiąc. Rufus: '''Niby dlaczego znawco? '''Pedro: '''Tori nie dałaby z siebie wszystkiego. Poza tym to oczywiste. Chce wrobić Bucky'ego. '''Silvi: '''Skąd to wiesz? '''Pedro: Mizerny plan połączony z zemstą. Klasyka. Opuszczony Plan, Piwnice 130px Yukiyo krążyła między pudłami niczym duch. Yukiyo: 'Ciemno.. ''Sunęła ręką ścierając kurz. 'Yukiyo: '''Mrocznie.. ''Śmiała się sama do siebie. '''Yukiyo: Moje.. to moje.. Zaczęła wywąchiwać. Yukiyo: '''Kreeeeew! Czuję ją! '''Joqline: Przestań! Wściekła rzuciła się na nią. Yukiyo: Zaatakowałaś mnie!? Serce jej szaleńczo biło. Rufus: 'Dziewczyny. ''Szybko je znalazł. '''Rufus: Ej.. co wy!? Joqline: 'Cicho.. ona mnie przeraża.. '''Yukiyo: '''Nienawidzisz mnie? ''Powiedziała to tak jakby jej to się podobało. '''Joqline: Cicho... Z tych emocji walnęła ją w twarz. Jednak szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiła. Odsunęła się przerażona na bok. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Będę świadkiem zbrodni... Przynajmniej nie ofiarą! Yukiyo: 'Ty.. ''Uniosła się z czerwonym polikiem. '''Yukiyo: Oddałaś mi wielki szacunek.. Joqline: Nie zbliżaj się.. Szybko się wycofywała. Yukiyo: 'Kawaii! Kawaii! ''Podeszła do niej i chwyciła ją. Ta zamknęła oczy licząc na tortury ale. otrzymała pomoc i wstała. 'Yukiyo: '''Jesteś godna.. wtajemniczenia. '''Joqline: '''Nic nie chcę. Po prostu przestań być tak opałowa. ''Musiała szybko uciec stąd. '''Rufus: Posłuchaj. Znalazłem to.. Pokazał im swój ślad. Jedna prawie zemdlałą druga się zachwyciła. Wiadomo że gdy się rozdzielili Rufus coś odkrył. Yukiyo: 'Wyczułam to! ''Cała trójka nagle się rozpłynęła i gdzieś zniknęła. Opuszczony Plan, Korytarze 130px Nieco zniesmaczony John stał jeszcze z wzrokiem wrytym w podłogę. '''John: Na co paczałem.. Odbił się lekko od ściany i krążył. John: 'Ohyda.. ''Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Poczuł nagle dziwny wiatr. 'John: '''Hę? ''Zaniepokojony rozejrzał się w około. 'John: '''Skąd on? ''Przyłożył dłoń do ściany i sunął. '''John: Tutaj wyraźnie czuję. Coś dodatkowo zaczęło trzeszczeć. Nie był pewny czy to belki czy coś innego. John: 'Intrygujące. ''Pukał aż zauważył coś. 'John: '''Tutaj? ''Sprawdził pod obrazem i to co zauważył od razu wzbudziło podejrzenia. Nagle wyskoczyła Rouse i Hernando. '''Rouse: Ekhm.. Z wypalonym rumieńcem nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Rouse: Zapomniesz o tej sytuacji? John: 'Wiecie ja.. nic nie pamiętam. ''Powiedział z uśmiechem. 'Henrnado: '''Ale orgia to była. ''Rouse uderzyła go z pięści w głowę i przycisnęła do ziemi. '''Rouse: '''Chcesz wzburzyć łowczynię!? '''Hernando: '''Pewnie! '''John: Zostaw go lepiej.. Odsunął ją od niego. John: Mu się to niewyrażanej podoba. Wkurzona że ją pochwycił strzeliła mu z flesza w twarz aż stracił na chwilę wzrok. Rouse: Nie tykaj! Możesz być zarażony! Z zamaszystszymi rękoma zaczęła biec przed siebie. John: 'Ludzie.. ''Krążył w kółko nie wiedząc co się dzieje. 'Hernando: '''Pomogę ci ziom. ''Chwycił go i zaczął biec z nim za nią. Opuszczony Plan, Salon 130px130px Bucky z nadzieją iż coś znależli wbił na miejsce. '''Bucky: Ludzie? Spojrzał na siedzącą trójcę. Bucky: '''Nic nie działaliście! '''Pedro: Wolałem ją mieć na oku. Silvi: Nie wiem po co. Pedro: Właśnie... gdzie.. Nagler pojawili się Ellen i Derek. Ellen: Gut że jesteś! Derek: '''Właśnie. Znależliśmy ślady. '''Bucky: Jakie!? Derek: Odciski palców. Ellen: 'Ja! '''Derek: '''Ale są bezużyteczne.. nei znamy ofiary. '''Bucky: '''Dobry trop. I tak dobra robota. ''Poczuł, że coś się trzęsie i nagle owtorzyła się klapa. '''Yukiyo: Mamy krewww! Wyskoczyła jak torpeda z husteczką zamoczoną w krwi. Joqline: 'Wolność.. ''Wyszła z piwnicy cała szczęśliwa. '''Rufus: '''To mnie się podobać przestaje. '''Bucky: '''Mnie też.. '''Derek: Te sprawy są powiazane. Możemy sprawdzić jakoś krew? Ellen: 'Nein.. nie mamy jak. '''Hernando: '''Poliżmy ją. ''Podszedł wraz z Johnem. 'Hernando: '''Dziwne.. Rouse mi zniknęła. ''Nagle rzuciłą się na jego plecy. '''Rouse: Giń ty łotrze! Chciałeś mnei upolować. John: Ludzie za mną.. W końcu odzyskał wzrok. Derek: Ale musimy.. John: 'Za mną! ''Powiedział głośniej i popędził. Nie majac nic do stracenia podążyli za nim. '''Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): grzeczność by nie zaszkodziła. Opuszczony Plan, Korytarze 130px 130px Przyprowadził ich w to miejsce. Yukiyo: Prowadzącą zabito w podziemiach! Bucky: 'Na pewno by jej nie zabili. '''John: '''Nie zabili jej. ''Powiedział stanowczo. '''John: I znajduje się tutaj za drzwiami. Derek: 'Przecież tu nie ma drzwi. '''John: '''Wiem. ''Uderzył pięścią w ścianę. '''Bucky: '''Co ty wyrabiasz! '''Ellen: '''Hę? '''Silvi: O.. John: 'Odsuńcie się. ''Uderzył jeszcze kilkakrotnie. Nagle ściana zaczęła się kruszyć. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wiem że przegramy. Tak zamierzałam. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Za bardzo skupiłem się na niej! A zapomniałem, że on to swój chłop! '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Stary fach zawsze się przydaje. Choć strony bym nie zmienił. Opuszczony plan, tajne pomieszczenie 130px130px Po idealne dedukcji Johna zawodnicy wraz z Bucky'm znaleźli się tam. Pomocnik od razu rzucił się do prowadzącej. Bucky: Ale jak! Tori: 'To proste. ''Pokazała mu prawdziwe plany. '''Tori: Zaplanowałam inną wersję zdarzeń. Bucky: '''Nadążałaś? '''Tori: '''Nom. W wykonaniu pomagali stażyści. '''Bucky: A porywacz!? Tori: Nie było nikogo? Zszokowany nie mógł tego ogarnąć. Tori: Już spokojnie. Wkręciłam ciebie i zawodników, ale to było takie zadanko. Odwróciła się do zawodników. Derek: Odpuścisz dziś z eliminacją? Tori: Na wasze szczęście dzisiaj będzie eliminacja! Silvi: Hmmm.. Tori: Poza tym za Sherloka się nie miej. Powiedziała zuchwale do John'a. Tori: '''Za banalne to było. '''John: Banalne to było to jak szybko cię znalazłem. Rufus: A krew? Tori: 'Ta... miałam udać że ginę ale wujaszek to wykorzystał. ''Miała nawet przy sobie skrypt z tego odcinka. '''Tori: '''Trudno być kreatywnym. Ale cóż! Do zoba na eliminacjach. '''Bucky: Jeszcze się zemszczę.. Tori: 'Kochany! Bądź lepiej moim słodziakiem. ''Dała mu buziaka w policzek. '''Tori: Przepraszam cię za to. B'ucky: '''No skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. ''Zaczęli się obściskiwać. Joqline: Ale łatwowierny. Drużyna nieprzychylnie się na nią spojrzała. Pedro: Bez komentarza. Ceremonia 130px 130px Tori: 'Aww było dzisiaj przecudnie koszmarnie. '''Silvi: '''Ta, tak... '''Joqline: '''Podaj wyniki! '''Tori: '''Jakie niecierpliwie. ''Zwodziła wzrokiem, chwytając za popcorn. '''Tori: '''No to tak. Joqline oraz Rufus. Poczujcie się bezpieczni. '''Rufus: Od dawna tak się czuję. Złapał swoją paczkę jak i Joqline. Tori: Bez głosów jest dzisiaj również Yukiyo. Rziciła jej paczką, ale zignorowała rzut. Właśnie tworzyła swój nekrolog. Pedro: Jesteś zdrowo porąbana.. Yukiyo: Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy cię to spotka. Pedro: Ehh..Z niecierpliwą miną i bez większego zaskoczenia oczekiwał wyników. Silvi: 'No proszę. ''Uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze. '''Pedro: Nie szczerz się. Ty pojedziesz do domciu/ Sam zaczął się uśmiechać i założył nogi przyjmują iście pozycję jakiegoś ważnego szefa. Tori: 'Podoba mi się wasza rywalizacja. ''Chwyciła za ostatnią paczkę. 'Tori: '''No więc naszą kolejną i ostatnią paczkę tego wieczoru otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ''Dramatyczne zbliżenie na Silvi ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dramatyczne zbliżenie na Pedra. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Silvi! Ponownie. Rzuca jej ostatnią paczkę. '''Silvi: No widzisz. Taki wygrany się zapowiadał a zaufał komuś z węży. Pedro: Ty.. Wkurzony wstał i wydarł się na nią. Pedro: Jesteś sprytna.. ale moi ludzie cię znajdą. Wyciągnął swój pistolet mierząc w nią. Pedro: 'Może załatwię to tu i teraz? ''Wszyscy nagle zamarli, poza Silvi która frasobliwie sobie kpiła. 'Tori: '''Dobrze... ochrona.. ''Podbiegli stażyści i zaczęli pacyfikować Pedra. '''Pedro: '''Nielojalni są gorsi od podłych. '''Silvi: Gorsi? Pomyśl o tym jak cię będą wywozić. Joqline: Nie przesadziłaś zbytnio? Silvi: On jest takim typem. Położyła jej rękę na ramieniu by ją uspokoić. Tori: No i to tyle. Obok przeleciał jeden stażysta. Przez chwile pokazali jak Pedro siłą został wepchnięty i wywieziony. 'Tori: '''Taka postawa mnie się jak najbardziej podoba. Jakie mroczne prawdy wyjdą na jaw? Kto będzie ofiarą spisków? ''Na ten dźwięk pojawiła się Rouse. 'Rouse: '''SPISEK! GDZIE! ''Prowadząca jednak ją zepchnęła na bok, zajmując miejsce w kadrze. '''Tori: '''To moje show. Kontynuując, oglądajcie nas w następnych odcinkach Planu Totalnej Porażki - Nowych na Planie! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki